vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Киберпространство
Киберпространство ( ) — метафорическая абстракция, используемая в философии и в компьютерах, является (виртуальной) реальностью, которая представляет Ноосферу / Второй мир как «внутри» компьютеров так и «внутри» компьютерных сетей. Слово «киберпространство» (от ''кибер''-нетика и пространство) впервые было введено Уильямом Гибсоном, канадским писателем-фантастом, в 1982 в его новелле «Сожжение Хром» («Burning Chrome») в журнале Омни. Позже оно было популяризировано в «Нейроманте» («Neuromancer»). Однако киберпространство не следует путать с реальным интернетом. Этот термин часто используют для описания объектов, широко распространённых в компьютерной сети; например, веб-сайт может быть метафорически описан как «находящийся в киберпространстве». Используя такую интерпретацию, можно сказать, что интернет-события не происходят в странах или городах, в которых физически находятся серверы или участники, а происходят в киберпространстве. Это станет разумным взглядом на вещи в тот момент, когда распределённые сервисы станут широко использоваться, когда личность и местоположение участников сети будет невозможно определить из-за анонимной или псевдоанонимной связи. Станет невозможно применять законы каждого штата и каждой страны в киберпространстве. Кроме того, что обычные люди уже не так критично относятся к фантастике, которая постепенно начинает входить в нашу жизнь, успех метафоры «киберпространство» в большей части заключен в разделении профессии «Компьютерный Программист» на мелкие части. Как сказал Джон Ипполито (John Ippolito): These days there is no reason to expect a video editor to know HTML, a web designer to know perl, a database programmer to understand packet switching. So to introduce his readers to cyberspace —the global fabric that supposedly knits together all these separate threads— Gibson fell back on something our culture had prepared everyone to understand: a chase sequence through an imagined space. It would seem, therefore, that the metaphor of cyberspace is not merely a narrative of convenience but a practical necessity. Перевод: В наши дни было бы наивным предполагать, будто любой инженер видеомонтажа знаком с HTML, вебдизайнер — с языком Perl, а программист баз данных прекрасно понимает коммутацию пакетов. Таким образом, чтобы представить читателям киберпространство — всеобъемлющюю ткань, которая, вероятно, включает в себя все эти отдельные нити, — Гибсон прибег к тому, что для каждого сделала понятным его культура: серия погонь в выдуманном мире. Поэтому, можно предположить, что метафора киберпространства это не просто удобный способ исзложения событий, но и практическая необходимость. Понятие киберпространства используется не только в компьютерных и философских областях знаний, но также и в продуктах массовой культуры. * Например мир анимационного сериала Диджимон (Digimon) является киберпространством, названным «Цифровой мир». Цифровой мир — это параллельная вселенная, созданная из интернет-информации. Очень похоже на киберпространство, с той лишь разницей, что в цифровой мир люди могут попасть физически, вместо того, что бы использовать компьютер. * В таинственном математическом мультфильме Киберпогоня (Cyberchase), действие происходит в Киберпространстве, управляемом доброжелательным правителем, Материнской платой (Motherboard). С помощью этой идеи авторы могут перенести зрителя в любой виртуальный мир (Cybersite), где разнообразные математические понятия будут объяснены наилучшим образом. * В фильме «Трон» (Tron), программист был перенесён в мир программ, где каждая программа была личностью и наследовала форму её создателя. * Идея «матрицы» в фильме «Матрица» (Matrix) представляет собой сложную систему киберпространства, в которую люди попадают с рождения, где присутствуют «агенты» — программы-блюстители порядка, а также люди однажды вышедшие из «матрицы» и зашедшие в неё снова и чьи возможности практически не ограничены. * В мультсериале Перезагрузка (Reboot) представлен мир программ, где они взаимодействуют друг с другом и с пользователем. В США идёт процесс создания специального военного подразделения AFCYBER, которое будет ответственно за ведение боевых оборонительных и наступательных действий в киберпространстве. Категория:Философия искусственного интеллекта Категория:Киберпанк Категория:Уильям Гибсон